Stormy Blues
by TheRantingGamerWrites
Summary: Matt's bored and Poppy's room isn't filled with her usual loud sounds. Put that together with a giant storm outside and what do you get? Apparently this story. Contains: Birdsona x Poppy Shipping, Birdsona/Friendsona inserts abound. I'd tag the Stella characters in this, but fanfiction apparently uses 2012-2013 names and games, so...there's that.
1. Verse One: Mystery In The Rain

_**Hello there everyone! Holy Christ Chicken, it's been too long since I last wrote anything, what with no ideas, school, YouTube focus, and life happening all at once. But recently I wrote an Angry Birds Stella drabble, and holy shit it turned out crazy good. So, I decided that I put that here!**_

 ** _Something I want to clear up is that certain names of birds in this are basically birdsonas of my friends in a Skype group, like Nats or Pet. Which makes sense, it's a Birdsona (mine to clarify) X Poppy fic, of COURSE I gotta self insert friends._**

 ** _If you want to leave what you think of the story or any spelling or grammar issues, let me know by writing a review mentioning it! If you hate this story, I ain't gonna judge to bad, this was literally written in about a night for the most part._**

 ** _Either way, this was a long intro, so let's get to the story!_**

 ** _-KRG_**

Rain. Weathers way to keeping the world beautiful in nature. If falling lightly, one might take a stroll through it. But if it's falling too hard, it could ruin a fun day of seeing the world.

And Matt was bored. Sitting in his bed he was staring out into the sea that surrounds Golden Island. Ever since him and his friends crashed here for what they thought was a few weeks ago and met up with Stella and her friends, it's been one adventure after another. That is, until a storm started a few days ago. Thankfully before the storm got worse Dahlia had everyone build ceilings for the walkways so that they can still move around without any danger.

But that doesn't fix the boredom factor on Matt's part. Pet was off trying to flirt with Dahlia for the umpteenth time, Willow, Natalie, and Nam were painting somewhere, and Stella and Angela were looking after Luca. He WISHED there was something to do.

He could go see what Dahlia was up to…No, then Pet would probably try to embarrass him.

He could go draw with Willow, Nats, and Nam…then again, he was way too self-conscious about his skills.

He could go help look after Luca…wait, last time he tried to do that, Luca screamed so loud, Matt's room collapsed.

Matt groaned and slammed his face onto his bed, but immediately got back up to clean his glasses. He walked (or bounced, I don't know how to describe it .-.) to the window and looked at the clouds in the sky. It doesn't seem like it'll let up any time today, he thought and sighed. His eyes drifted over another room in the large tree him and his friends were staying at on their surprise visit. Usually he heard the loud banging of drums or the crashing sounds of cymbals mixed together into a beat than even he would find himself swaying to (though of course he'd never admit it to anyone else). But today was different, or in a broader case, since the STORM started it was different.

Poppy's room was dead silent.

If it were anyone else, they'd be thankful that they wouldn't have anything distracting them during their activities. But for Matt, it was the other way around. Poppy's random jam sessions gave him a surprising boost in energy, though he describes it as "keeping him awake and alert." He still managed to tidy up his room, cover any leaks in the ceiling, and take care of any chores anyone asked him to do, but he was almost walking around like a zombie doing them. That brings up another thing he's noticed, Poppy was barely seen outside. Aside from joining everyone for breakfast or dinner, she was almost always in her room. And even if she wasn't, she was expressionless and low on energy, WAY out of her character.

He felt concerned about her, but never really spoke up about it. Now he feels more than obligated to try to figure out what in the name of the Mighty Eagle was going on! He started heading for the door as he started to think about his plan.

"Okay, I have to head to Poppy's room, ask her what's the matter, and if there is, try to help her out, and if there isn't and I'm worrying about nothing, that's that," he thought and nodded. But then he heard voices, more specifically, Luca's. "That's right, her friends might be worried too," he muttered. He weighed his options; A. Tell everyone what's worrying you and getting everyone involved, the usual go-to solution. B. Go in alone and try to fix this yourself, the self-centered, yet caring approach. A was sounding pretty good, then he realized that if too many people come forward, it might make things worse. On the other hand, B might make him look suspicious if someone asked him why he's out.

In the end, he went with Option B. He planned that he would take an indirect route to Poppy's that he could minimize the chance of someone noticing. The path went around everyone else, but Dahlia's room wasn't trouble, since she'd be busy. Matt stopped for a minute and chuckled to himself, realizing he's putting too much effort into doing this on his own. He could just say that he's just taking a walk and needs time to think.

Surprisingly, the plan went unhitched. Not even Pet cared to pay attention to him as he walked past Dahlia's room, or was it a laboratory, both seemed to be in the same place. He didn't keep on that thought too much as he neared Poppy's abode. As he got closer, he started to hear something in the form of a sigh. "That's a new one," he said to himself. He walked over to the door, and looked at her. Of course he noticed the drum set and the other miscellaneous percussion equipment around the room, but his eyes were centered towards her, lying on her bed face first groaning something that he couldn't translate. He started walking in, maybe if he was really quiet that he wouldn't spook he-

*CHING*

The sound of a tambourine being moved, Poppy squawked and looked in Matt's direction, who was equally surprised.

Well there went the element of surprise. Fate decided that it would be used against him, and it was so.

 ** _Well, there's Verse One out of the way. If you liked this, favorite it and save it for another time and leave a review for me to check out!_**

 ** _-KRG_**


	2. Verse Two: Flooding Emotions

_**Welcome to Verse Two, continuous reader! Leave a review afterwards of course if you want!**_

 _ **-KRG**_

For a few minutes, the two stared at each other wide-eyed. Everything seemed to go still, even the rain landing on the ceiling didn't even make a sound. Poppy was staring because Matt came in unannounced and scared her almost halfway across the island, and Matt was staring because he couldn't believe he was caught. Matt tried to cough to break the stare, which managed to work, causing both of them to look away and try to get their eyes back to normal, since staring wide-eyed causes your eyes to strain, y'know?

If Matt was the one to break the stare, Poppy would be the one to break the silence. "Matt, you should know full well that you don't break into a girl's room!" she yelled.

Matt quickly glanced back to make sure no one else was paying attention, and quickly responded, "I-I know that, but-"

"No buts around it!" Poppy cut him off. "You at least knock, or say 'Hey, coming in!' I swear to Gale, I would've run you outta this tree if it wasn't you!"

Matt sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, alright?"

Poppy calmed down a bit. "Yeah, yeah, apology accepted, now can you leave please? I'd like to be alone." She face planted herself back onto the bed. Matt started to walk out and reached the doorway, when all of a sudden he almost forgot why he came here.

"Hey, um…" he said. Poppy looked back at him. "You alright?"

Poppy groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Matt started to get a little more assertive. "No, you're not. You haven't been yourself lately."

Poppy retorted, starting to sit on her bed, "Oh yeah? In what way?"

"You've been gloomy every time you've been around us, putting on a smile to hide it. You've barely been outside, not counting the fact that it's pouring and thundering outside, and not ONCE have you ever visited your friends to hang out or say hi on your own time!" At that point, Matt was on the brink of yelling at her, but he had to stay calm to make sure he didn't frighten her.

Poppy stood from her bed and yelled back, "Yeah? Well of COURSE I couldn't find my own time! I would WANT to, but I'm scared that the wind could get strong and it might carry me away." That was a lie, Matt could see it, and she knew it. "And everyone's gloomy, rain does that! What makes me different?"

Matt was finished with this cliché concern, he had to speak the truth now. He said, "Because not once have you had one of your jam sessions."

Poppy was stunned. Her pupils shrank to the size of the raindrops outside and her mouth went open, to the point of hitting the floor. Not once has she ever heard those words spoken to her by someone who barely knows her! She tried to compose her herself as she said quietly, "I-I…haven't gotten inspired as of late."

Matt quickly responded, "You've played on a whim; it hasn't stopped you before."

"I-I always play too loud." She unknowingly moved closer to him.

"That's because you're proud of it." Closer.

"Everyone c-complains about it." Even closer.

"Not me." One foot away.

Poppy stared at Matt dead in the eye. "R-really?"

"Yeah." Half an inch. "I love them."

 _ **Well, escalation is a forte of mine, of course I pull one right in the second chapter.**_

 _ **-KRG**_


	3. Verse Three: Beats of the Storm

_**Hello there, Verse Three! Leave a review of the chapter or the story in general if you feel the urge to!**_

 _ **-KRG**_

The sound of thunder and the flash of lightning surrounded the room. During the flash, Poppy couldn't hold back a vicious blush. Matt could see it too, giving himself a small one as well, realizing he just let that out like it was no big deal. Both couldn't help but turn away from each other, embarrassed as heck.

Poppy audibly whispered, "You…think so?"

Matt responded in the same volume. "Not think so, I know so."

Poppy couldn't help herself when she let out a small giggle, which Matt overheard. He started giggling as well. Both of their giggles soon evolved into a fit of hysterics, which caused them to roll around on the floor like a couple of kids. Matt missed this, Poppy breaking out into laughter for no reason. It was contagious, but everyone loved every second of it, even if they wouldn't admit it. At some point, they stopped next to each other, laying on the ground and trying to recover from their fit.

Poppy, partially laughing, breathed out, "H-hey, thanks for this. I think I needed a good laugh."

Matt responded, "It's no big deal. That's what friends do."

Friends, he thought. People who have the same interests, people who stand up for you, people you've known for all of your life. He's never questioned anything outside of friendship before with the others. Why is it different here, right next to an energetic prankster with an amazing talent in music? And why is his heart beating so fast…?

"Hey." Matt snapped out of his trance to notice Poppy standing near her drum kit looking at a few papers, which Matt could deduce was music composition paper.

"Yeah?"

"Did…umm," Poppy paused for a bit to think, then resumed, "Did you wanna hear something I've been working on?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a new song I've been thinking about getting everyone to play," Poppy explained. "Though, something feels off about my part."

"Can I see?" Matt asked while walking towards her to look. She nodded and gave him the drum piece. Matt has read music before, but even he could admit this was some good stuff. As he was looking through, he noticed something off, like Poppy said.

"Well you're right, something is off," Matt agreed.

Poppy looked worried yet relieved at the same time, probably because someone thought the same. "Well, what is it?"

"From what I can tell, you wrote something that involves using only a few parts of the set."

"Um…" Poppy stood there thinking, but in the end, she gave up. "What does THAT mean?"

"I've heard you play, and you don't have any restrictions in your sessions. It's too…reserved."

"W-well, how do I UNreserve it?"

Matt could only think of one possible solution.

"Have a jam session, right now." Poppy was a bit surprised at the thought.

"H-huh?"

"Just play the music in your head, and find a rhythm that works," Matt simply explained.

Poppy nodded, and sat down at her drum set. She picked up her sticks and closed her eyes. She played the music in her mind just like he said. The next thing she knows, she's playing her drums along with her mental music-playing. Poppy was happy, realizing that the rhythm was absolutely perfect, on point even! She kept going at the speed she was going as she looked over at Matt. He was smiling at her and swaying to her playing. She blushed a bit in return and continued playing.

Outside where the others are, they've noticed that Poppy's random jam sessions are back, but it wasn't as loud as before. They were happy to hear that Poppy was the back in her usual mood, but everyone agreed that it's useless to stop her at this point in, even if everyone were in different rooms.

As Poppy's mental play ended, that didn't mean she stopped drumming. She started getting louder and louder until she realized that Matt was still in the room, who was on the floor smiling goofily like he was ready to pass out.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" Poppy asked rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm good," he responded, much to Poppy's relief. "Just gotta put my ears back together…"

"I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine," he interrupted. He then joked, "Now I can see why your friends always complain, about the noise level."

Poppy quickly responded with a playful push, sending Matt to the ground. "T-That's not funny!" she joked back. Both of them were back to laughing with each other. Matt started getting used to this, in fact, he LOVED this.

Love, he thought. That's the first time he used that word near…well, ANYONE of the opposite gender, and genuinely meant it.

Oh gosh…

Is he…in love?

 _ **Well, looks like the escalation is still going.**_

 _ **-KRG**_


	4. Verse Four: Thunderous Release

_**The Fourth Verse! Fun Fact, I was originally call these chapters Acts, but realized that it wouldn't fit Poppy's character, so I went with Verses, like in a song. Either way, obligatory review request, go!**_

 _ **-KRG**_

For what felt like a couple of hours, which was actually just a half hour, they just spent the time talking about random things. During that time, both of them had only one thing on their mind: the other person.

*Matt's POV*

Now that I think about it, did I get yelled at, laughed with, and heard Poppy play music and become happy just for her well-being? A complete stranger, if I wanna get technical. I didn't even bring anyone along, not even for them to hide. Did I want alone time with her and not realize it? Dang, was he in love before he even knew?! Now the real question is, do I embrace it or not…?

*Poppy's POV*

Wow, I know this is cliché, but I feel crazy better than before! He came all this way just to help me feel better. That's…crazy sweet. Plus, he loves my random jam sessions, despite how loud they are…w-w-w-wait a second! Why am I thinking about him too much?! I-It's not like I…love him, right? T-then again, he HAS been really nice to me, and…oh my gosh I am.

*Normal POV*

"So," Poppy changed the topic. "What did you think of my beats back there?" she asked in a gloating manner.

"It was great! Fantastic even!" Matt returned with praise.

"Thanks!" Poppy smiled.

Matt's chance to tell her how he suddenly feels was here. He felt the need to be subtle, as to not render her speechless.

"But..it's not as great as…you." He whispered loudly, then mentally screamed "THAT WASN'T SUBTLE AT ALL, YOU DINGUS."

Poppy ended up being speechless. Her mind was all over the place, but it was one sentence. "H-He just said I-I-I'm….t-that means he also…AAAAAAAA-" Her thought was cut out as she fell over onto the floor, with pupils barely visible and a mouth open wider than the doorway. Matt rapidly moved over to her side to make sure she was still conscious.

"Dang it, me and my mouth," he groaned. "Of freaking course this happens. I knew I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright," Poppy said.

"No it's not!" Matt retorted. "I didn't want for that to scare you stiff, and now you're like this, and I hate seeing a friend distressed, well, in this case, YOU, since you were finally back to yourself and…"

At that point, Matt was rambling, but to Poppy, it means that her sudden feelings were returned, which caused her to blush madly. Though at this point, she didn't know when Matt would stop worrying and babbling. She tried to find a way that would get him to stop, but that would mean…she didn't have a choice. This was her only option. As Matt continued talking, she found an opening, leaned forward…

…and made the first move.

 _ **Yeah, I didn't intend for that to be so short compared to the others. Actually, if I look back, the number of words seem to start dropping, if I'm not counting the bolded. But anyway, it's all downhill from here!**_

 _ **-KRG**_


	5. Verse Five: Clearing Skies

_**Here we are, ladies and gents! Verse Five is here! Every single chapter up on the same day so that I won't forget! If you enjoyed this story and you'd like to see more, favorite this story and leave a review requesting a story idea you have!**_

 _ **-KRG**_

Stella noticed the session stopped. Odd, she thought. Usually she kept going for a while until something crashed. Stella walked over to the window that had a view of Poppy's room. What she saw in the window was enough to make her gasp loud enough for Angela and Luca to be curious. Angela walked over first and saw what Stella was watching. Immediately she was blushing as hard as Stella was. Luca almost got a view of what was happening, but both girl moved him away and shut the curtains. Luca pouted he didn't see what happened, but the two girls said that he was too young to figure out what was seen.

At that moment, everything stopped for Matt and Poppy. Time was almost irrelevant as the kiss continued. Matt was stunned in place, wide-eyed and shocked at the sudden movement on Poppy's part. Poppy couldn't believe what she was doing, she only did it to try to get him to be quiet, but she found herself stuck to his beak. After a minute or so, they pulled apart and stared at each other.

"S-so…umm…you calmed down a bit?" Poppy asked nervously.

"Y-yeah…" Matt replied. That kiss…that sent so many electric shocks through him he felt like he stood at the highest point of the tree and was electrocuted. But instead of being turned into a fried chicken dinner, it was like he was temporarily paralyzed. At the same time, it felt…comforting, relaxing.

Poppy whispered, "You know…t-that was my first…"

Matt went wide-eyed for a moment, and then replied, "Yeah, mine too."

Just then, they heard a voice. "I swear I'm not making this up!" That sounded like Stella. "Yeah! We saw it happen!" And that was Angela! Both of them started to panic. They forgot that Stella's room could be seen easily through the window.

"W-W-W-What'll we do?" Poppy stammered. She was embarrassed she was seen, and for good reason. Matt looked around the room, trying to find a way to not be seen. He noticed a window that the others couldn't see.

"I'll be back, don't worry," he said. After giving her a peck on the cheek, which surprised her, he jumped out of the window. Poppy called him, but he didn't come back in. At that moment, everyone came in looking at Poppy staring out the window.

"Where's Matt?" asked Angela.

Poppy snapped back and looked at everyone. She quickly lied, "He isn't here."

"But we saw him here a minute ago!" yelled Stella.

"Maybe you were seeing something?" Poppy chuckled.

"Yeah, besides, WE weren't around to see it, so how can we believe you?" Natalie questioned. Everyone agreed on the same thing: there wasn't evidence, so it was hard to believe. Both Angela and Stella sighed in defeat.

Stella then said, "Well, if you DO see him, can you tell him that he has table setting duty today?" Poppy nodded as a reply.

Angela continued, "Pet has cooking duty with Nam, so Matt has to do it." Pet groaned in response to that, since he wouldn't be able to flirt with Dahlia for the rest of the day. Everyone laughed and returned back to their rooms. Poppy sighed in relief. Thank the Mighty Eagle they didn't see through that, she thought and looked out the window Matt jumped out of. She found him standing on a tree branch next to the window. Once he got back in, he soaked the floors wet with water.

"Not the best plan, was it?" Poppy chuckled.

"A LOT worse than the time you dumped me with cold water," Matt retorted with a chuckle as well.

"That was by accident!" Poppy sarcastically whined, and both of them ended up getting a small laugh.

"Well, I may as well get on that job," Matt sighed. "Can I expect you in a good mood tonight?"

"Now who do you think I am?" Poppy sarcastically questioned. "Yeah I will, don't worry."

"Alright," Matt was heading out the door, when he turned and said, "Hey." Poppy turned in response. "Umm…Love you."

Poppy blushed lightly, and replied, "Love…you too."

Matt was heading back to his room when he passed by Dahlia's lab, noticing Pet wasn't there. As well as Dahlia, surprisingly.

"You know, you could at least TRY to be sneaky."

Matt jumped up startled and looked behind him; it was Dahlia.

"And YOU could try not to scare me to death!" he yelled.

"You took a route that passed by the most observant bird on this island," she gloated. "There were plenty of other routes."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Just don't tell anyone alright?"

"Dahlia nodded, "Fine, but in return, YOU gotta do the dishes tonight."

"Of course you'd bribe me," Matt muttered, walking back to his room to get dried off. As he was drying off, his mind wandered to Poppy, and what'll happen to them after today, causing him to worry, since him and his friends could leave at any time.

"Nah, I won't worry about it now," he said to himself. "We love each other; we'll figure it out."

Poppy was cleaning up her room of all of her stuff when her mind wandered over to Matt. She realized that sooner or later, he had to leave the island, and worried about when they'll see each other again.

"Stop worrying yourself," she told herself. "He stood out in a rain storm for you, I'm sure we'll find a way."

It was around that time that the rain started to clear up.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **-KRG**_


End file.
